Finally What We Were Hoping For
by sweetlittlelaurathings
Summary: Finn and Rachel go to a foster home. Why? Because they can't get pregnant. How many kids will they adopt? Will it work out? Is their new family what they were hoping for?


AN: Hopefully I'll be good about updating this.

Finn held Rachel's hand nervously as they drove along the quiet neighborhood road.  
"We're doing a good thing here, Rach." he said softly.  
"I know we are." she responded. "I just wish we could have a biological baby."  
"Well, this way everybody wins."  
Rachel smiled at her husband.  
"I suppose your right. And you never know, I could still get pregnant."  
"Yeah, maybe." Finn said as they pulled into the driveway of a foster home.  
They walked up to the doorway hand in hand. Finn rang the doorbell, moving his feet anxiously up and down.  
"Babe. Relax." Rachel said.  
A tall, gangly woman in her mid-fifties cracked open the door.  
"You're the Hudson's?" she questioned.  
They nodded yes.  
Opening the door more now, she smiled.  
"Welcome. So, we have ten children here. Five boys ranging from ages 0-8, and five girls ranging from ages 1-6. Would you like to walk around for a bit and just see if you find a connection with anybody?"  
"Yes! That would be wonderful!" Rachel said brightly.  
"Now, how many children were you hoping to adopt?"  
Finn and Rachel looked at each other.  
"We hadn't really thought about that." Finn said.  
"That's perfectly fine. Most families adopt one or two, some more."  
"May we please go meet the kids now?" Finn said excitedly.  
"Absolutely! They're all in the playroom or outside."  
Rachel followed the woman to the playroom, while Finn headed outside.  
Outside, there were three little boys and two girls. The girls seemed to be playing on the swings, and the boys were playing basketball. A boy with curly brown hair and big brown eyes was sitting by himself on the steps.  
"Hi. I'm Finn." he said as he walked up to the boy.  
"Hi Finn. I'm Carter."  
"Hi Carter."  
"Are you here to adopt a baby?"  
"I don't know yet."  
"Oh."  
Carter was silent for a moment.  
"Will you play with me?"  
"Yeah, of course. What do you want to play?"  
"Football."  
"Okay." Finn said as he looked around for a ball. After finding one, he and Carter spread out. He threw Carter the football, and Carter went running to catch it. When he did, he smiled, jumping in the air.  
"Yay! I caught it!"  
"You sure did, buddy!"  
"I like you, Finn!"  
Finn smiled. "Hey Carter, can I take you to meet someone?"  
Carter nodded his head, so Finn took his hand and went to find the playroom.  
When the duo arrived in the playroom, Finn spotted his wife sitting at a small table with a little girl who looked exactly like Carter. He realized Carter had left his side, and then noticed that he was hugging the little girl who Rachel was coloring with.  
"Hi Rach. This is Carter."  
Rachel turned to Carter with a huge smile on her face.  
"Hi Carter! I'm Rachel."  
"Hi." Carter replied shyly.  
"Would you like to color with Avery and I?"  
Carter nodded. "Avery's my sister."  
Rachel smiled. "Is she? How old are you, Carter?"  
"Five! And Avery's three."  
The four were silent for a moment. Then, little Avery piped up,  
"Miss Rachel, are you going to take me and CarCar home?"  
Rachel looked up at Finn, who smiled and nodded. These kids were perfect for them.  
"You know what, Avery? I think Finn and I are going to take you home."  
"Wait, really?!" Carter asked.  
"Is that okay with you?" Finn questioned.  
Carter nodded his head furiously.  
"I want a new Mama and Dada."  
"Me too!" Avery squealed.  
After finding Miss Mary, the foster woman, Finn and Rachel filled out some paperwork.  
"They will be allowed to live with you in two weeks. The adoption will be finalized a few months after that. And there will be a few in-home visits from a social worker. But, overall, you two seem very qualified. I'm sure Carter and Avery will be very happy with you." Miss Mary said.  
"What are their full names? I need to know for this paperwork." Rachel asked.  
"They are Carter Emerson Delaney, born July 4, 2016, and Avery Celia Delaney, born October 9, 2018."  
After filling out all of the paperwork, Rachel and Finn handed it in, say goodbye to Carter and Avery, and then left. They couldn't wait to bring home their new kids.


End file.
